


Fidelity

by RubinaLadybug



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: With Yugi in the hospital and brimming with guilt, Yami is prompted to show his gratitude and loyalty to a friend. One shot.
Kudos: 10





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction. While this is probably my shortest fanfic, short doesn't always mean lack of quality. Enjoy!

**Fidelity**

The spirit of the Puzzle stood next to a highly antiseptic bed. His arms typically positioned across his chest to demonstrate his authoritative stance were now loosely at his side. A straight line serving as his typical expression now curved downward. And his narrowed eyes, ones usually occupied with courage and pride, now exhibited his deep sorrow. Not much carried the power to capsize the strength of a leader. But a situation involving a dear friend accomplished that.

“Yugi…” Yami whispered dolefully. His eyes remained on a sleeping teen with tri-color hair. The footsteps of the hospital employees clattered, but his attention didn’t cease.

The unwell adolescent did not stir from the robust voice only he could hear. His aching body induced by liquid medication stayed motionless under the sterile sheets. His stationary head rested on top of a flat pillow. And his smile carriing such a bright demeanor was now nothing more but a straight line. Yugi had returned to Domino when tragedy struck.

Yami recalled every horrific moment. “ _We were ready to head to Egypt when the Puzzle was stolen by a gang. Yugi and everyone went after it. Yugi fought for the Puzzle because he wanted to stay with me, not for the gold value the thieves saw._ ”

He shut his eyes in grief. “ _He had heroic efforts in his heart, yet he had been stabbed by a member of that gang. He only wanted to help, to prove our friendship to me, yet he was the one injured in the process._ ”

Underneath the sheets was Yugi’s bandaged abdomen. The Puzzle had been rescued, and the teen had been admitted into the hospital. The knife that had been plunged into the body of the innocent adolescent was removed.

The two friends had managed to speak with one another before the small teen had been given heavy drugs. Yami recalled Yugi’s regretful confession, “We were supposed to go to Egypt so we can find your memories. You said it would be fine if we enjoyed ourselves while over at Kaiba Land. Now it’s gonna take a little longer before we can even go… I’m sorry…”

Yami turned mute as the teen landed in the comfort of sleep. Even after their numerous adventures involving ancient magic and a card game, Yugi found fault in himself for something out of his control.

“There’s no need to apologize.” The spirit grasped his assurance won’t reach the adolescent until he awoke. He longed to validate his meaning.

He noticed Yugi was not left in the center of his bed; a bit of space was present. He took a seat a swung his legs over the mattress. He lied himself right next to his partner, his friend. He saw Yugi’s head tilt towards him, remaining asleep. Gently placing his hand over his partner, he greatly believed the teen will make an easy recovery.

He longed to speak with Yugi, but for now this was a way to demonstrate his fidelity for a friend.

**The End**


End file.
